A majority of color cosmetics are formulated with one or more inorganic pigment particles which confer the desired color to the composition. These particles are normally iron oxides, or titanium dioxide, having particle sizes ranging from about 0.5-200 nm. Obviously, these pigments are an essential part of color cosmetics, and yet the very nature of these particles makes it difficult to formulate a product around them. These particles are soluble in neither oil nor water, and therefore must simply be suspended in the oil or water vehicle making up the base of the product. To achieve this, particularly in a single phase product, it is usually necessary to incorporate one or more thickeners or suspending agents into the formula. Without these suspending agents, which are usually waxes, it is virtually impossible to make a stable single phase formulation, as all the pigment particles soon settle out. Unfortunately, the suspending agents, in performing their required function, make the formula thicker and heavier than might otherwise be desirable. The texture of such formulas may be unacceptable to some consumers, particularly in warmer weather, when the lightest possible makeup is desired. Also, the suspending agents can interfere with the purity of color achieved in the formula. Thus, to date it has proven difficult, if not impossible, to provide a stable color cosmetic that is substantially nothing more than a pure color suspension, without the addition of suspending agents. The present invention now provides a unique solution to this formulation problem.